Balançoire
by Tintinnabule
Summary: Oui je me balance, et tu te balances, et nous nous balançooooons...


Alice s'apprêtait à remettre l'énorme peluche à la belle-mère de Francine lorsque quelque chose la retint. Que ce fussent les confidences de Francine, la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu, ou bien l'allure générale de la belle-mère, Alice en était brusquement arrivée à la conclusion que cette grande bringue à l'air méprisant n'était pas digne de confiance. Elle s'interrompit donc dans son geste et ramena la peluche près d'elle.

« Hé ! Je repasserai quand même. Et vous direz à Francine que je suis venue hein ?

\- Je vous répète que ce n'est pas la peine de vous déplacer »

Alice se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer et tourna les talons. Elle sentit le regard de la femme peser dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fut retrouvée hors de sa vue. Immédiatement, Alice fit demi-tour et contourna la grande cour en prenant bien garde de ne pas se trouver trop à découvert dans le jardin. Elle aperçut la silhouette de la belle-mère dans une des salles et se rapprocha doucement de la fenêtre concernée. Les sons étaient trop étouffés par la vitre pour qu'Alice puisse entendre ce qu'il se disait, mais elle était certaine que Francine se trouvait dans ce salon. Elle attendit que la belle-mère se fût éloignée, força la fenêtre, et se précipita au chevet de son amie :

« Francine ? Francine c'est moi ! C'est Alice !

\- Alice ? Je croyais que tu viendrais pas…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que je suis venue ! »

Alice faisait de son mieux pour sourire à son amie, mais Francine était vraiment dans un état pitoyable : couverte de sueur, pâle comme un linge, et les yeux presque délirants de fièvre.

« Je me sens pas bien Alice, j'ai mal partout…

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir d'ici, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital d'accord ? Ca ira mieux, t'en fais pas. »

Francine ne répondit pas, atteinte d'un spasme de douleur qui la crispa toute entière. Alice la serra dans ses bras, tentant de calmer la crise.

« Ca va aller Francine, je suis là. Je vais pas te laisser toute seule avec ta belle-mère, c'est hors de question. »

La malade resta silencieuse mais les paroles apaisantes d'Alice semblèrent avoir l'effet escompté puisqu'elle cessa de trembler et adressa un faible sourire à son amie. Alice lui sourit en retour, caressant son visage de manière presque machinale et pourtant pleine de douceur. Tout en réconfortant Francine, elle réfléchissait à la solution la plus pratique pour la tirer des griffes de sa belle-mère. De toute évidence, Francine n'était pas capable de se déplacer, encore moins de courir. Alice envisagea pendant un instant l'idée de la porter jusqu'à son scooter et de partir tout simplement, mais l'état de Francine lui faisait craindre qu'elle ne supporterait pas l'inconfort du trajet. Et puis Alice n'était pas entièrement sûre de pouvoir la porter sur toute la distance. Il fallait pourtant bien trouver un moyen, et vite. N'importe qui pouvait revenir dans la pièce d'un moment à l'autre. La cervelle d'Alice fonctionnait à plein régime mais la situation semblait toujours aussi inextricable. Elle aperçut enfin un téléphone dans un coin de la pièce. Un semblant de plan se forma dans son esprit : ce n'était pas la mission de sauvetage la mieux organisée du monde, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Elle rallongea Francine délicatement sur le canapé, prenant bien garde de ne pas la heurter sur le bord. Francine émit un gémissent de protestation lorsqu'Alice se leva mais n'eut pas la force de manifester son désaccord de manière plus virulente. Alice se précipita vers le téléphone qu'elle ramena auprès de Francine en étirant le fil le plus loin possible : elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, c'était hors de question. Elle composa le numéro, priant pour que la personne décroche.

« Bureau du commissaire Laurence ?

\- Marlène ? Marlène c'est toi ?

\- Alice !

\- Marlène écoute j'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite.

\- Mais Alice je travaille là, je ne peux pas…

\- Marlène c'est très important, quelqu'un va peut-être mourir ! »

Une exclamation de surprise étouffée retentit à l'autre bout du fil. Alice s'agrippa au combiné comme si Marlène pouvait en sortir par magie.

« Marlène t'es toujours là ? S'il-te-plaît me laisse pas tomber.

\- Où est-ce que tu es Alice ? Est-ce qu'on te menace ?

\- Mais non ! Ecoute Marlène, je vais te donner l'adresse, prends ta bagnole, je te promets de tout t'expliquer quand tu arrives, d'accord ? »

Un silence qui parut une éternité à Alice s'écoula.

« Bon j'arrive. Tu n'es pas en danger tu es sûre ?

\- Pas moi exactement. Je t'expliquerai je t'ai dit ! »

Marlène émit encore quelques protestations mais finit par raccrocher en jurant d'arriver le plus vite possible. Alice ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que les indications qu'elle lui avait fournies pour trouver l'endroit suffiraient : elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il était plus que probable que la vie de Francine en dépendait.

Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Elle reposa lentement le combiné, les doigts crispés à force de le serrer. Francine semblait endormie sur le canapé, mais sa respiration sifflante qui résonnait dans la pièce prouvait que cette apparente tranquillité n'était qu'une façade. Alice se raccrochait à l'espoir que Marlène serait suffisamment rapide, et que la baraque était suffisamment grande pour que son propre manque de discrétion soit passé inaperçu. Elle murmura des paroles d'encouragements à l'oreille de Francine, plus destinées à se rassurer elle que son amie, qui ne pouvait certainement pas l'entendre. Elle lui tâta doucement le front, toujours aussi brûlant.

Alice n'était pas douée pour attendre, et elle le savait fort bien : tout était donc prétexte à s'occuper. Remettre correctement les cheveux de Francine, vérifier au jugé si sa température n'avait pas augmenté, abandonner son chevet quelques instants pour surveiller les couloirs, et revenir aussitôt… Alice s'étonnait elle-même en se démenant de cette façon pour Francine. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis peu de temps, et pourtant l'inquiétude lui mordait le cœur. Ce n'était pas son habitude de s'attacher aussi rapidement, encore moins pour quelqu'un comme elle. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle mangerait du caviar avec une héritière, elle aurait probablement grimacé de dégoût. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Francine qui rendait la situation plus que supportable. Les yeux de Francine…

Alice reporta son attention sur son amie, toujours immobile. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle souffrait, mais elle était certaine que la belle-mère y était mêlée, et que c'était loin d'être une maladie naturelle. Elle serra les poings : elle ne laisserait pas cette mégère s'en tirer aussi facilement. Elle emmènerait Francine à l'hôpital, et tout irait mieux. Francine hériterait de la maison de son père, et abandonnerait sans doute l'appartement voisin de celui d'Alice. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur aigu à cette idée. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était habituée à la présence de la jeune fille dans sa vie. Lorsqu'elle y participait elle-même, elle ne trouvait plus le tapage nocturne de Francine si dérangeant. Mais Francine ne se donnerait sûrement plus la peine de venir la voir dans sa petite chambre. La maison de son père, qui lui revenait de droit, lui conviendrait sans doute beaucoup mieux. Alice se prit toutefois à s'imaginer vivre avec Francine dans l'immense demeure. Non pas qu'elle ait soudain des désirs de luxe et de grandeur : son appartement, quoi qu'étriqué, lui appartenait bel et bien et cela suffisait à la satisfaire. Seulement voilà, Francine n'habitait pas son appartement.

Alice aurait pu continuer ainsi son introspection mais un mouvement par la fenêtre la détourna de ses pensées : une voiture s'engageait sur le chemin.

* * *

 **Ça faisait 20000 ans que je n'avais pas publié de fanfic, autant revenir sur quelque chose qui me tient à cœur ! Maintenant reste à savoir si ceci tiendra également.**


End file.
